monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Eveline
Eveline, also known by the designation E-001, is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. She is a human-based B.O.W. developed by an enigmatic criminal organisation known as The Connections. She possesses full human intelligence, though she has the mental disposition of a child. She is obsessed with building a family for herself and to this end she has seized mental control of the Bakers, a family living in the rural area of Dulvey, Louisiana. History Creation Eveline was created around 2014 by The Connections. Her creation was supposed to revolutionise warfare by utilising mind control as a means of disrupting the battlefield and forcing a quick end to combat by manipulating the enemy into surrender. This ability proved to be rather controversial within the black market as it would render other forms of bio-weaponry obsolete. Believed to have been developed from a cloned human embryo, Eveline was artificially aged to appear as a ten-year old girl. This would aid her in infiltrating an enemy nation where she could seize control of that nation's soldiers and military or government officials. During her development, Eveline became attached to Mia Winters, her "babysitter" who was to keep her compliant and complacent. Eveline grew to view Mia as her "mother" and would become increasingly obsessed with the idea of having a family. Escape On October 5th 2014, the tanker ship carrying Eveline was attacked by mercenaries as a hurricane approached. In the confusion, Eveline escaped confinement. Determined not to spend her life as a laboratory specimen, she began vomiting excessive amounts of Mold which infected most of the ship's crew, transforming them into Molded. Mia attempted to stop Eveline, but her efforts were ultimately in vain as she became infected with the Mold as well. The tanker aboard the vessel later exploded and both Mia and Eveline were thrown overboard. Five days later, Eveline and Mia were found by Jack Baker. Jack took them back to his ranch for food and shelter, completely unaware of the danger that Eveline posed to him and his family. Eveline was given Lucas' old bedroom and Zoe was sent out to provide her with new clothing. When Mia woke up and warned Zoe of Eveline, she ran away and infected Marguerite and Jack, turning them against the two. It took several more weeks to keep the Bakers under her control though, with them lapsing back to their normal states with a deep suspicion of Eveline but unable to remember why. Dulvey Incident Over the next three years, Eveline began ordering Lucas to abduct homeless people and tourists in the hopes of adding them to her adopted family. Though he was immune to her mind control thanks to a serum provided by Eveline's creators, Lucas nonetheless kept up the pretense and was able to fool her into thinking he was still under her control. Jack and Marguerite, meanwhile remained under her control for the rest of their lives, and she had them kill most of the abducted when they were deemed unfit to be part of her family. Eveline's obsession with family drove the Bakers to abduct more and more people in 2016, attracting national attention. It accelerated in the latter half of the year as her body began to wither from the effects of rapid aging at twenty-five times the typical human rate. By early 2017 Eveline had the appearance of an eighty-year-old woman and was placed in a wheelchair to preserve her mobility. The Bakers nonetheless increased their abductions in accordance with Eveline's wishes. In mid-2017, Eveline manipulated Mia into contacting her husband, Ethan, in the hopes he could be turned into another father figure for her, having previously ignored Mia entirely. When he freed Mia, intent on escaping the Bakers' guest house with her, Eveline ordered her to kill Ethan in response to his inadvertent attempt to break up the family. Eveline was properly introduced to Ethan in the middle of the night when Jack recovered his unconscious body and set him at the dinner table next to her. From her wheelchair she slowly followed Ethan around the property, occasionally causing hallucinations such as the sound of childish giggling. A visual hallucination appeared to Ethan when he recovered the arm of a D-Type bio-weapon. After Mia was treated with a serum made from the arm, she also began hallucinating Eveline, who became enraged with her when she expressed disgust at the prospect of being her "mommy" again. In the early hours of the morning, Ethan began to experience increasingly intense hallucinations of Eveline as she focused all her power on controlling him. Despite giving him visions of Mia swinging a chainsaw at him, Ethan was able to reach the attic of the guest house where the real Eveline was hiding. When Eveline was injected with the E-Necrotoxin, her ability to control his mind ended and he could only see her aged form. Eveline began to cry, lamenting that everyone "hated" her and screamed in pain as the necrotoxin broke down her body. However, Eveline merged with the Mold around the house, turning into a large Mold-based creature towering over the guest house. Her fight with Ethan was short thanks to the efforts of an Umbrella Corps helicopter in dropping an anti-B.O.W. weapon for Ethan to use. Suffering serious damage, Eveline finally calcified and her body broke into pieces. Personality Eveline's personality was that of a troubled young girl with a deadly obsession for a "family", which is implied in one of the research notes to be either because she instinctively considered a family a better means of infiltrating than just a lone person, or because she herself lacked the kind of love expected from a family due to growing up as a test subject and in quarantine. Eveline was willing to do anything to build a family for herself; she was selfish and childishly vindictive, possessing no conscience or sense of right and wrong. She did not care who she hurt and even took pleasure in manipulating her thralls into harming and outright killing others. Abilities * Mold Production - Eveline acts as an incubator for the Mold contagion and can produce copious amounts of the fungus within her body and expel it by vomiting. The amount of Mold she generates can surpass her own body mass. With the Mold, Eveline can infect human beings and transform them into Molded or control their minds. She can manipulate the fungus as an extension of herself, creating tentacles made of the stuff and accumulating it into a singular mass, as she does moments before her death. * Mind Control - Anyone infected with the Mold becomes mentally linked with Eveline, allowing her to see and hear everything they do. When under Eveline's control, an infected person will behave in an aggressive and psychotic manner as they carry out her commands. In a sense, the Mold infection may also act as a form of hive mind; this is supported by a scene in where Ethan Winters is interacting with Jack Baker in some kind of dream-state and Jack displays none of the violent or deranged behaviour he expressed when Ethan met him in person, telling Ethan about Eveline's hold over his family and asking Ethan to set his family free. Eveline can also trigger hallucinations in her victims, causing them to see, hear and even feel things which aren't there. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Deceased